A Night to Remember
by AliceCullenIsMyIdol
Summary: Bella and Elena are twins.They got separated when they were 6 years old, because it was their parent's final wish,or so they thought.Elena still remembers Bella, but Bella forgot her sister.what happens when they meet again in fells church 12 years later?
1. Chapter 1 Are you Isabella?

**A Night to Remember**

_**What if Bella had a twin sister named Elena? Why can't Bella remember her? Why does the same nightmare haunt Elena every night? Why does Bella feel like she's missing a vital part of her?**_

_**Chapter 1- Are you Isabella**_

_**Elena P.O.V**_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ellie, do you wanna go play outside?" I asked my twin sister, Isabella.**_

"_**In a second Lena" she responded happily. Even though our parents were dead, and we had to go live with our Aunt Judith, we had each other, and we were tighter than peanut butter and chocolate.**_

_**Isabella – who preferred to be called Bella, or Ellie only by me - set her glass into the sink, grabbed her shoes and waited patiently by the front door for me.**_

_**I smiled at her, grabbed my own shoes and put them on. We danced out the front door, onto our front lawn. We grabbed our skipping ropes and started chanting**_

"_**Strawberry shortcake, apple berry pie, who's gonna be your lucky guy? A.B.C.D.E"**_

_**I got to "e" when a white van pulled into our driveway. Two men came over to us.**_

"_**Are you Isabella?" One asked**_

_**Ellie jumped into the air with her hands raised "Oh! Oh! I am! I am! What did I win?"**_

_**The two men looked at each other. "Nothing honey. We're with child services. It was your parent's last wish that you be separated from your sister."**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**They thought that if you two grew up separately, you would have a better chance at a clean break."**_

"_**A clean break?" Ellie asked**_

"_**A clean break always heals faster honey." The other man said. Why they were explaining this to two 6 year olds was beyond me.**_

"_**I don't wanna" Ellie complained.**_

"_**You have no choice honey." They picked her up and put her in the van, then got in themselves. The van started and pulled out of my drive way. I ran after it screaming **_

"_**Ellie! Don't leave me!"**_

_**I swore I heard her say "I love you Lena, please don't forget me"**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**When I woke up, I was still screaming. I shoved the pillow in front of my face to muffle my hysterics. I wasn't sure why it still made my scream and cry. I've been having the exact same nightmare for 12 years. I'll never forget that day. The day that they took my twin sister away from me.**_

"_**I miss you Ellie, I wish you were here." I whispered out loud.**_

_**Bella P.O.V (note: Bella's a vampire, so it's after breaking Dawn)**_

"_**Please Edward?" I asked**_

"_**Why?" He complained**_

"_**Because I want you there?" I questioned**_

"_**Give me one good reason on why I need to go."**_

"_**Because I could get hurt."**_

"_**Uhhhh Bella? You're a vampire, you can't get hurt."**_

"_**This is me you're talking to."**_

"_**Good point."**_

"_**So will you?"**_

"_**Why?" he complained again.**_

"_**Because if **__you__** don't, I'll bring **__Jake.__**"**_

_**He hissed so low, that if I was still human, I wouldn't have been able to hear it.**_

"_**Where exactly is Fells Church?" he asked.**_

"_**You'll see." I answered.**_

"_**And why do you want to go there of all places?"**_

"_**two reasons."**_

"_**I'm listening"**_

"_**One because Alice and Rose are going wayyyyyy over board with the whole Bella-Barbie thing, and it's the only place I can go where they won't find me."**_

"_**Oh haha very funny. What's the second reason?"**_

"_**Okay this is gonna sound really weird but.." I hesitated**_

"_**Bella?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.**_

"_**For awhile now, I've been thinking that I'm missing something, something important from my human life, well more accurately my childhood. And I think that fells church is a good place to start to try to find it."**_

"_**Fine, I'll go. Are we leaving Ness here or at Jacob's?"**_

"_**Here's fine. I'll ask Carlisle to watch her for as few days.?"**_

_**Downstairs, I heard a door open then close.**_

"_**Beeeelllllllllla? Where are you?" Alice yelled**_

_**I turned towards Edward.**_

"_**Shhhhhh I'm not here okay?"**_

"_**Alice?" He said, he didn't say it louder than from when we were talking earlier, but I knew she would hear. And of course, she did.**_

"_**Yeah Edward?" she said back.**_

"_**Don't you dare!" I hissed**_

"_**Bella's in here" he said, smiled crookedly at me.**_

"_**No I'm not!" I yelled. I heard Alice's light footsteps on the stairs, coming towards the room.**_

"_**You are so dead later" I hissed to Edward. He only chuckled quietly. Alice slammed the door open.**_

"_**There you are Bella!"**_

"_**Here I am."**_

"_**I want to go shopping!" She said happily**_

"_**I don't." I grumbled**_

"_**Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really care about what you do and don't want to do. Besides I wasn't asking, I was stating. Let me rephrase that sentence. I'm bored. Bella, we're going shopping."**_

"_**Uhhhh Alice?" Edward said quietly**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Bella can't go with you, she has to pack."**_

"_**She has to pack?" she said slowly**_

"_**Bella wants to go somewhere for a few days." He stated calmly.**_

"_**Ohhhhh one honeymoon not enough for you guys?" she put her hand over her mouth and giggled.**_

"_**No Alice, it wasn't but that's not the point."**_

"_**Then what is?" she questioned**_

"_**Bella wants to go find a missing part of her."**_

"_**Wahoo Bella's feeling naughty!" Jasper said as he walked into the room. If I had been still human, my face would have been bright red.**_

"_**Get out Jasper!" Edward said angrily.**_

"_**Okay, Okay, I can take a hint." He smiled at me and left the room**_

"_**Ohhhh Bella's kinky!" Alice said happily.**_

"_**Get out Alice!" I hissed**_

"_**You two are so mean to me!"**_

"_**I know" Edward said**_

_**Alice grumbled under her breath, and stuck her tongue out at us.**_

_**I laughed, so did Edward.**_

"_**Fine! Be like that!" she said**_

"_**oh don't worry, we will" I said, my voice acidic**_

"_**Fine!" She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. A few seconds later, she poked her head back into the room.**_

"_**By the way, I'll tell everyone not to bother you two for a few hours."**_

"_**Out!" Edward yelled.**_

_**Alice only laughed, her tinkling soprano fading down the stairs.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Do I know you?

_**A Night to Remember....Chapter 2**_

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to add more. i was at my grandparent's place for most of the summer, and they don't have a very good computer. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.....except the plot line....everything else belongs to the amazing authors of these two stories:)**

Chapter 2 Do I know you?

**Bella POV**

Me and Edward only needed 15 minutes to pack, i took a bit longer than he did, only because Alice insisted on helping

me pick out my clothes. And since the Cullen's have no issue with money, Carlisle got us our tickets to Fell's Church in

only a few minutes. the plane ride was long and very boring, Edward was still obviously upset about he whole "Jake

comment" -i knew it was a low blow, but i didn't htink he could stay mad at for it- wouldn't talk to me to whole trip. When

we finally landed, we drove to the hotel in silence. As soon as we put our bags down, i turned to look at him.

"Say someting, anything!" i begged

"Something..Happy?" he snapped.

"No i am not. I didn't actually bring Jake so lighten up."

he chuckled quietly which made me relax.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" i asked him

"Sure love, lets go" he said as he intertwined our fingers.

We walked down the street, hand in hand. I wasn't watching where i was going, but i knew Edward would let me know if

i was about to run into anything, or anyone. But of course, when he stopped, i didn't. I walked right smack into a very

pretty blonde girl.

"Hey watch where you're-" She paused as she stood up and looked at me

"Do i know you?" she asked, her face hopefull

"I don't think so" i responded

"Oh" she said as her face fell, then she brightened up again. "I'm sorry I thought you looked like and older version of

my twin sister. I'm Elena by the way"

"Bella." I responded

**Elena POV**

" Bella" she responded. Bella...Bella.....Bella...why does that name sound familier (I'm sorry if that's not spelled right)

suddenly the thought came to me, i was thinking about her just this morning. Oh My God! Ellie!

"Ellie." i whispered

Bella automatically turned around

"Who's Ellie?" she asked.

"Ellie, it's me Lena..do you remember me?"

Bella shook her head and said "I don't know who you're talking about, i'm sorry."

**Bella POV**

Lena....Lena I was so sure that name meant something to me, but my mind wouldn't pull up the thought.

As i pushed my brain to remember something, anything about a beautiful girl named Elena. A sharp shooting pain shot

my skull, which made me drop to me knees.

Edward shouted "Bella!" at the same moment Elena shouted "Ellie!"

They both rushed to my side. Elena on my left, Edward on my right. They both tried to speak at the same time again,

which made Edward say " i think maybe you should just go home."

Elena sucked in her breath and said "Excuse me? i don't know who you think you are, but i'm going to worry about my

sister, if i want to."

"You're sister?" Edward asked, clearly confused

"Yes my sister. And you are?" She asked

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband."

Apparently it was Elena's turn for a shock." her husband?"

i gasped which made both of them turn to look at me. I smiled faintly at Edward and said " i told you i could get hurt."

Then as soon as i finished saying that, memories and thoughts flooded back into my head. I remembered The white van, the two men, me jumping up and down saying "oh oh i am i am waht did i win?"

"Lena" i whispered

**ohhhh hahaha you guys waited for it, and i'm leaving it on a cliffley....haha**

**ACIMI**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Night to Rememeber chapter 3**_

_Elena POV_

_"Lena" Bella whispered._

_"Ellie." I responded. I waited a few seconds to see if Edward would react, when he didn't i ran forward to hug Bella._

_"I've missed you so much." I said into her hair_

_'I'm sorry that i couldn't remmeber you" she responded_

_"it's ok love." Edward said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Which brought me back to the thought i was going to say earlier._

_"Man i never thought you'd be first." i commented._

_"First to what?" she asked obviously confused. I sat back and looked at her then started laughing._

_"What?" asked Edward_

_"Ellie don't you remember our little fight? We always used to argue who would get married first. Apparently you won."_

_Bella burst out in a fit of laughter." Yeah you're right. oh and I have a daughter too."_

_"Whao whao whao slow down, I'll get back to that one later." I put my hands up like I was stopping traffic. Which made Bella laugh harder, even Edward chuckled a little._

_"Do you want to go somewhere?" Bella asked_

_" Sure there's a coffee shop just down the street. Lets go" I led both of them to an outside table on the porch. When the waitress finally came around, she was flushed in the face, and she was cranky, but when she saw Edward she smoothed back her hair and smiled at him. Bella cleared her throat and the waitress turned to look at her._

_"Yes?" she asked, obviously annoyed for being interrupted._

_"Please stop flirting with my husband." Bella hissed_

_the waitress only laughed " Like I'm sure. You just want him to yourself."_

_"Kayce!" a man behind us yelled. The waitress turned around and rolled her eyes._

_"Yes?" she sneered_

_"Get back to work, or you're fired." The man yelled_

_" Fine!" she took our orders turned on her heel and stalked away. Me and Bella looked at each other then we burst out in a fit of laughter. After a few seconds Edward joined in. Bella glanced uneasily at the sky._

_"Lena, can we please go inside?" She asked_

_" Why? The sun is just about to come out!" I protested_

_" I know. Please?" She pleaded_

_" Okay if you want." We grabbed our stuff and walked into the buillding, well i walked Bella and Edward pretty much ran in._

_When we got a new table away from the window (at Edward's insitance) Bella turned to me and said _

_"So how're Bonnie, Merideth and Caroline?"_

_"Bonnie and Merideth are doing good, in fact they're comming over to my house later. As for Caroline. she's crossed over to the dark side." Bella laughed quickly then said _

_"Good, i never really liked her anyway." Which made both of us laugh again. _

_"Ellie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's someone I want you to meet."_

_"Who?" she asked_

_" Well i've met your love, now i think you should meet mine."_

_" Okay. Go ahead."_

_i smiled and pulled out my cell phone. i dialed Stefan's number, he answered on the 3rd ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey it's me."_

_"Hey Elena,what's up?"_

_" Listen can you make it down to the coffee shop on mai street?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_I smiled "There's someone I want you to meet."_

_"Okay i'll be there in 10 minutes."_

_"Okay bye."_

_i hung up and put my phone away._

_"he's on his way." I told them._

_When Stefan walked through the door a waved and called "Over here." he saw me and came over to our table. He pulled up a chair right next to me._

_"Hey." he said_

_"Hi." i replied i surpressed a giggle as he leaned down and kissed me. Edward cleared his throat, and we both turned to look at him. Apparently he didn't notice Bella._

_"Who are you?" He snapped._

_"Edward Cullen" Edward responded, holding ouot his hand. Stefan glared at it - his green eyes furious.- until Edward let it fall limply to his side._

_"Umm Stefan, That's Edward, my sister's husband." I said pointing at Bella._

_"i didn't know you had a sister." he said, obviously calmed down._

_"Well we've been seperated for 12 years." i replied._

_"I'm Stefan." He told Bella, holding out his hand._

_"Bella" She responded taking his hand and shaking it quickly. Stefan turned back to Edward and said _

_"I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Stefan." he said again, holding out his hand again to Edward_

_"Edward" He responded, only pausing for a moment before taking Stefan's out stretched hand._

_Edward leaned over and whispered something in Bella's ear, not that I could hear what he was saying. _

_Bella's eyes got huge as she turned back to Stefan she said_

_"You're a vampire."_

_**hahaha I know everyone's gonna hate me for this..but i couldn't resist:) I 'm leaving you on yet another cliffey. As long as you guys keep reading the story, I'll keep writing:) thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, they're what keep the ideas comming. Love y'all**_

_**AliceCullenIsMyIdol**_


	4. Author's note

_**Author's note!!!!**_

_**I need idea's!!!!!!! i have major writer's block. Any idea will be appreciated!!!! Plz Plz**_

_**If you want the story to continue plz give me ideas.**_

_**Love y'all**_

_**AliceCullenIsMyIdol**_


	5. Chapter 4

A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the amazing authors of these two stories.*tear* Anyway, thanks for the ideas! they were greatly appreciated. I'll use them in the next chapter, I just had a moment of inspiration. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Love y'all!

AliceCullenIsMyIdol

previously in last chapter: "You're a vampire."

Elena POV

Stefan looked shocked and i'm sure i did too.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked.

"I read your mind." Edward answered quietly.

"You r-r-read my mind?" Stefan stuttered.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"How?" i jumped in

"I'm one too." He replied

"Me too!" Bella jumped in.

"Maybe you guys should start at the begining." Stefan said quietly, he was obviously lost in thought.

"Okay, but can we go back to your house first?" Bella asked.

"Sure, lets go." i answered. i started to walk out the door, but Bella grabbed my arm.

"Wait! can we use your jackets?" she asked uncertainly

"Sure, i guess." both me and Stefan shrugged out of our jackets and handed them to Edward and Bella. They zipped them up and pulled the hoods over their heads before running out the door. they ran at an inhuman speed towards my house. Bella sighed with relief as they got through the front door.

"What was that all about?" I asked as we sat down in the living room.

"Here watch this." Bella replied as she headed over to the open window. She yanked up the sleeve of her white sweater and put it in the direct path of the sunlight. It instantly started to sparkle, like there was a million tiny diamonds embedded into her skin.

"People would know that we're different." She whispered as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered

" That's what I said when I first saw it." she said as she hid her face into Edward's shoulder. he chuckled quitly as he pulled her tight against his chest.

"As much as i am glad to see you, what are you doing here?" I asked her

"two reasons" she replied.

"i'm listening." i answered

"It's kind of a long story." She warned

"i think that we have time." Stefan answered grinning like a bad school boy.

"Well for one, it's the only place i could go to escape from Alice and Rosalie.-

"Who?" i interrupted

"My sisters." Edward answered

"Sorry Ellie, keep going."

"And second I 've been feeling like i've been missing something from my human life. So I thought that fells Church was a good place to start to look. And i guess that what I've been missing is you."

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters?" I asked

"Uhhh Lena...I didn't get any letters from you." She answered obviously confused

"That's weird since i sent like 46 of them to you."

"Weird" she agreed.

"So who's all in your family now?" i asked, eager to escape the subject of our non-contact.

Bella grinned laughed, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she said " Well, there's Carlisle and Esme,Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and my daughter Renesmee. And that's just my vampire family. There's Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachel, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and of course my very very very best friend Jacob, who also imprinted on my daughter Renesmee. That's the werewolf part of me family. Then there's Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Austin and Lauren and of course you, Bonnie and Merideth (yeah I know lauren wasn't really her friend, let alone someone she concidered family, but i needed another name, so bear with me okay?) And that's my human family and there's-

"Okay i get it." I interrupted. Which made Bella burst out laughing. then she said

"Hey! you asked."

"So what's the whole story? About the whole vampire thing i mean." Stefan asked.

"Okay so here's how it all started." Edward began.

Bella POV

So Edward began telling our story, beginning with Carlisle and ending with me and Renesmee. At a few points i was worried that we were boring them, but Stefan looked like he was holding on to Edward's every word, and Lena looked just as absorbed. i added my point of view whenever i could get a word in. i already knew all of this, so i just let my mind wander.I came back down to earth just as Edward said

"So that's our story." he finished.

I nodded to make it look like i had been listening the whole time. Edward only laughed. he knew that I hadn't been listening. i only smiled weakly and stuck out my tongue at him.

Elena POV

just as Edward finished their story there was a knock on my front door. I stood up an went over to answer it. it was Bonnie and Merideth, both pink in the face from running.

"El-en-a gu-ess- wh-at?" Bonnie gasped as she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath.

"What?" i asked.

"Da-mo-n as-ked me- ou-t." she gasped

"Sorry? i didn't catch that." I said

"She said that Damon asked her out." Merideth said calmly

"WHAT!?!?!?" i shrieked

"it's true." Merideth replied

"Lena? Can you please come here?" Bella asked uncertainly from the living room.

"Sure, one sec." i called over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" Merideth asked peering over my shoulder

"I'll be right back guys." i said as i ran around the corner.

"What's wrong?" i asked Bella

"The blood" Edward answered

"The blood?" I repeated

"They -Myself included- can smell the blood, Bonnie, Merideth's and of course your's. it's painful." Stefan answered

"painful?" I asked Bella, who smiled weakly and said

"yes but it's not me i'm worried about."

"why not?" i asked

" Well it appears that i have extremely great self control." she answered quietly.

"And from what I've read in Stefan's thoughts, he has fairly good self control too." Edward added

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, her eyes shone with nothing but love for him

"I'll be fine, love." he whispered as he layed his forehead against hers.

"I love you." she whispered

"As i love you." he responded without even a moments hesitation. As he kissed her full on the mouth.

i cleared my throat and they both pulled back to look at me. i guess the look on my face said something like "not here" because Bella turned away and bit her lip. Edward chuckled and winked at me.

"Hellllllllo? Elena? Can we come in now? i'm getting kinda tired of just standing." Bonnie called.

'And it's friggin cold out here" Merideth added

"Okay bring them in." Bella said quietly

"Sorry guys. Come on in" I called over my shoulder. I heard Merideth mutter a "finally" under her breath as they both came around the corner.

"Hi Stefan! How are you today?" Bonnie said happily

"I'm good Bonnie" Stefan answered with a huge grin on his face.

"who's that?" Merideth said pointing at Bella.

"Guys do you remember my twin sister Isabella?"

they both shook their heads

"Do you remember Ellie?"

again they both shook their heads. Bella mouthed "allow me" when they turned back to look at me. Quietly Bella bagan to sing the song that we wrote when we were kids.

"We sign our cards and letters BFF you've got a million ways to make me laugh. You're looking out for me you've got my back. So good to have you around. You know the secrets I could never tell, and when i'm quiet you break through my 's no need to do a rebel yell, cuz you keep my feet on the ground. You're a true friend, you're here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right. talk to me now and into the night. no need to pretend, you're a true friend. You don't get angry when I change the plans. Somehow you're never out of second chances. Don't i told you when i'm wrong again. I'm so lucky that i found a true friend, you're here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk to me now and into the night. No need to pretend, you're a true friend.

"Bella?" Merideth asked. Bella nodded.

"Bella!" Bonnie screamed as she threw herself into Bella's arms. "Oh i've missed you so much!" she cried, as the tears in her eyes spilled over.

"It's really really really great to see you again Bells. I missed you too." Merideth said as she too began to cry. She also went over to hug Bella. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense and Bella squeeze his hand.

Stefan leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Damon's here.""

HAHAHAHAHAHA everyone's gonna hate me...AGAIN!!! baha oh well at least cliffeys keep you guys reading, and wanting more. Ok i promise the next chapter WON'T end on a cliffey. Love y'all!!

Reviews are always nice and appreciated.

AliceCullenIsMyIdol:)


End file.
